1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a compression release system.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,092 discloses a compression release mechanism where gases from a compression release port are transported to a muffler of the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,899 discloses a similar mechanism with a valve located in the compression relief port. Other U.S. Pat. Nos. that relate to compression release include: 4,619,228; 2,742,380; 5,054,441; 4,993,372; 4,312,308; 3,417,740; 2,023,048; 1,377,139; 4,791,892 and 5,134,976. A muffler with two inlet apertures is also known in the prior art with one aperture connected to the main exhaust port of a two stroke engine and the other aperture connected to a port at the crankcase area of the engine.